


Untraditionally Untraditional

by WriteToEscapeReality



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteToEscapeReality/pseuds/WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Untraditional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untraditionally Untraditional

Untraditionally Untraditional

It’s traditional for an idol to fall for another idol or even their song writer. But not her. She herself was 

his song. He knew he shouldn’t. It unnatural. Untraditional.

It’s natural for a man to pursue the woman of his dreams. But not with her. She was too delicate and too 

into life. And he was just a chicken. Untraditionally.

It’s traditional for one to talk to the one they like. But not him. He watched her from afar. Unable to find 

a way to tell her. It was wrong. Untraditional.

It’s traditional for a woman to love. But not her. She thoroughly and unconditionally. Yet there she was. 

In his arms, loving him with all her heart. It was luck. It was fate. It was untraditional.

Ringo gazed down into his lover’s unique eyes with a smile, “I love you fully, devotedly, unconditionally 

and untraditionally.”

Haruka giggled and kissed him on the lips, “I love you too.”

A complete untraditional love. But it made it so much happier for them.

Ringo Tsukimiya X Haruka Nanami

2014


End file.
